The Heiress of Slythern a family's pride
by IceQueenKoanita
Summary: The last of the slytherns comes back and begin's at hogwarts. A chance at a reform or family pride..will she pick her new love or family honor?


small info on oc..

Name; Susan Renae Black

Born; June 3rd 1980

**Koanita**: okay so, this is my first attempt at writting a Harry Potter fanfiction, at least on here xD...I had gotten kinda out of it over the years, but after watching the Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, the flame has been rekindled.

**Note-** this is just a small thing, to introduce the girl, or up to that....then later on I will get to when things get interesting. This is my first attemp at a Harry Potter fanfiction- so if you can give me any opinions i'm okay with it. Please Review.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing harry potter related n any forms...all right's r J.K. Rollings.

_____________________________________________________________________

**The Heiress of Slytherin**

**Chapter 1: Returning to The Wizarding World**

She stretched yawning as her eyes finally blinked open, what had woke her up? She blinked sitting up with an annoyed sigh as she saw the clock. It was already 2:45 pm she groaned as she looked around and tried to locate the outfit she'd made yeasterday to wear, nothing. There was wy to much mess scattered throughout the room. She sighed and set back down on her bed putting her head in her hands frustrated. She opened her eyes and they widened as a huge grin formed. she pulled on her blue jeans and her black and dark blue hoodie like tank top before heading outside her room, and down the attick staires.

She walked down slowly thinking over yeasterday, her father had said that...seeing how her 12th brithday was coming up, it was only a matter of time...she would have to get used to it, in America there was no 'Wizard Community' like in Europe, she had to go to a school at night, that was public during the day. ANd she couldn't really wait to see what it was all really about. She had been begging him for so long now, that they would go back home. Home to the place she had never been, though it was rightfully theres.

Yet her father still had refussed, saying that if they did. If they went back, nothing good would come of it- and she should be happy. happy to live here amoungst these muggles, and not apart of his old world. She sighed. She hated it here, yes she had friends- yes, she had a home and was content...or at least she was at the moment. But she wanted to go back, she wanted to see and know the world she really belonged to. She wanted to see and know she wasn't just some freak- and her father was just trying to calm her.

For the most part though, sense her birthday had been nearing he was at work constantly, checking the mail and seeming rather worried. Once he had broken from his world he had gotten a degree in one of the muggles professions. He'd been a police officer for years now, and honestly she didn't see why he had desided to do so. But now, they where moving back to London, after years of living in The United States...she was rather happy. Father, on the other hand wasn't.

Apparently, certain things he had heard that was happening there had desturbed him...and he felt it was time to move back, but he still refused to tell her why he didn't want to move there and announce his presence to the world. He would let her move into the home...even encuraged allowing friends to come with her...but he himself would be hidden and live amoungst the muggles; although she could tell his repulsion and hate of them...but he seemed to have change quite a bit sense her mother had passed away. She had never even got to know her.

Sighing she searched around the house hoping someone, anyone was there."Hello!?? ANONE??" She said hopefully and winced. She had ment to say anyone, but instead said her mothers name. She sighed. "Nope, it's just me. Myself, and I." She said as she set down in the kitchen. Today, was the day. She was to travel by flu pouder to where she would live.

And from then on her father would only see her every so often, under desquise. He would be moving like her, only he would go by plane and settle in a muggle neighbor hood. Once she got the letter to Hogwarts, which according to her father was enevitable...she would have to find away to get school supplies and everything else probuably on her own. It was that or, as her father had said. Dumbledor, might show up..or have someone go with her. But as to who, she did not know.

Suddenly there was a crack sound behind here. She jumped a bit startled, before looking to see her family's house elf. She smiled rather happily "Lynx! when will father be home." The elf looked a bit nervous at first and worried before relaxing. "Mistress, Master said he will be here within the next five hours." He said a bit. "what can i get you? You have need of coffee? Tea, breakfeast-" She cut her off. "No, Lynx. I am fine. Please, stop calling me 'Mistress', call me my name!" The elf nodded slowly seeming unsure, even after all these years. "Y-y-yes, Mist-...S-Susan." The girl sighed again rather annoyed as she looked at the small creature before her.

"So...I take it father already moved everything that is mind to my house?" She said slowly..her voice slightly wavering on 'my house' part. She didn't like it- not at all. "You know, I'm starting to get rather thursty."The elf nodded slowly before rushing to the counter and putting on a pot of coffee, knowing she'd eventually want one. "Master moved everything while you slept." "Oh.." She put her head a bit down on the table."SO in other words..I'm the last to go." she blinked looking up at the elf. "I thought father said that the house was someone's elses...Sirius Black? His brother." He nodded. "Yes S-Susan. It is his, but he is in Askaban. Master has insured everything. No worries."

Susan nodded before she took a sip of the coffee the elf had given her. "It's just him and his brother...so there is no one else. No cousin's or anyone?" The elf shook his head looking around a bit nervous. "Sirius, has a godson however...but the boy himself probuably don't know." She sighed and nodded her head. She rather resented that as well. Father always so proud of his family name...always disappointed, because it would soon be lost. She was the last, and once she married the name would die away. "Who cares!" She said as she drnk down her coffee and then went back to her room to make sure he really had gotten everything. She looked around only to see her broken wand was left. Her very first wand, cherry wood 8'' phenox feather core. She'd have to get a new one while she got the rest of her supplies.

Once her father got home, they both headed to The House of The Blacks, or at least what she now called home. Her father Regulus, would be going back however after helping her settle there. She knew why he couldn't stay, he was dead. Dead to everyone..and he had to stay like that. She did not know how he had escaped so long ago from his almost seemingly fateful death, but he had. And he wished to stay so to the world...if he died, then he planned on going out with a bang.

He smiled as he hugged her and kissed her forehead slowly. "I'll be back, so not crying..okay?" She nodded holding them back and pretending to be okay. "Lynx will stay here with you, and there is another house elf as well, i'm not sure where he is but you must tell him nothing of me being alive, just incase and tell him to stay silent if anyone should ask of me okay?" She nodded. "Yes, father..as you wish." She said not really understanding why he added it. "Mr. Lovegood will be here tomorrow with his daughter..." She nodded and then he was gone.

**.......The Next Day: Making a friend........**

She sighed as she headed from her father's old bedroom and down the stairs until she made it to the kitchen and rolled her eyes to see Lynx and another house elf, probuably Kreature. "Mistress, what do you need?" Began the two at the same time only Lynx had said Susan instead of mistress. The other one glared at him. "How dare you to call her by her name!" He began but the girl cleared her throat. "Lynx, put on a pot of coffee, and Kreature, you may make some eggs. Scranbled, and if you will do not argue with Lynx." They nodded and got to work as she sighed sitting down and relaxed.

There was a knock at the door. "COME IN. I'm in the kitchen." she yelled. She heard foot steps and then two people appeared in the room walking through her kitchen entrance. "Ah, you must be Susan. Very good. I am Mr. Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood. And this is my daughter, Luna." The girl smiled getting uo to shake the mans hand and then that of Luna. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

She said softly with a smile. "Same, So you are transvering to Hogwarts." She nodded with a smile. She blinked and smiled. "And you brought a Blibbering Humdinger with you." She said with a smile which got one instantly from Luna and her father. "Ah, you can see them too my dear?" She nodded. "Of course. " "I never knew another witch or wizard who believes in them too!" She blinked raising her eyebrow. "That's weird, next you'll be telling me they don't belive in Nargles or even Thestral. Just because you can't see it, i swear." Luna nodded in agreement rather happy.

"Okay, so shall we go now? Or would you like some coffee?" She asked politely. "Lynx just finished making a pot after all." He looked at his daughter and nodded. "Sure, why not. But may I ask what is coffee?" She looked at them wide eyed. "It's a muggle drink, I grew up around a lot of them in America.." They nodded. "Okay." They drank some and she eat her eggs before leaving for Diagon ally.

The Ally was busling with life as usual as witch and wizard alike went from store to store our eat and talked the usual type of gosip you hear in these places. They headed to Olivander's wand shop first and looked around not seeing anyone in the desrted store except for them, she sighed ready to just try a different when they heard a bang as he walked out of a row of shelved wands. He smiled from to ear at first. "Hello there." He paused his face dropping a bit before a small smirk formed. "You must be Anone Riddle's daughter...." She nodded slowly. "You knew my mother?" He nodded his face a bit sad. "I'm sorry about- you know." She swallowed hard her mind raising not sure what he meant but nodded slowly.

"So, at last you have come for a wand." She smiled she never really consider her first wand as even a real wand, due to the fact that they where not made in the same quality as her mothers and fathers. He handed her one from behind the counter with an interested smile. "It's the same as your mother's." She smiled and flicked her wrist as a vase exploded. His eyes went wide.

"No. " He wnet searching the shelves and walked back with a thin green box takeing out the wand and handing it to her gently. "Cherry 9'' with a pheinox core." He said softly. SHe flicked her flicked it and this time everything on his dest was thrown off including some of the wands. "No, deifnately not." She sighed. Olivander returned again with another.

"Hawthorn 9'' with a Runespoor fang as a core." She nodded not very sure, it touched her hands as she took a hold of it and was tooken over by a strange warm and since of familiar sensation. A few sparks flew from it's tip as her and Luna smiled, mirrored by him. (I added this because it is a VERY improtant step for em, like the first time they's do magic. xD)

They went to a few other stores, where Susan bought a pet owl and a black cat with spring green eyes, before heading into Flourish and Blotts to bye the required books only to see a younge man around her age in front of a crowd with another strange and egotistic appearing man with his hand on his shoulder, people taking pictures of them. She shook her head not really careing as Luna said "Poor Harry.." She only mildly wondered who that was as she got her books and paid before almost running into the boy and his friends, who apparently was being threatned or in the middle of a disscussion with people whom they'd rather strangle.

She blinked seeing she recognized the long blonde haired man and the red head from pictures she had seen around the house and heard of in her fathers old discussions. She almost had ran into the boy with red hair and she was guessing was the one named 'Ron' ort so the blonde kid, who she did recognize as Draco, or at least it looked like him, father had made sure to keep up watching how his old 'friends' had been doing. She sighed as Draco and his father was about to depart. "S-sorry, ron." He nodded lookin at her. "It's fine, wiat who are you? How'd you know my name?" She blused like he was a bit, but glared noticing Draco and his dad had paused and was looking at her.

"You know, Uncle Lucious. It's rather rude to stare. And you Draco. If i didn't know better I'd say you found that 'malfoy jealousy' toward wizard thats your better." Draco glared moving a bit toward her. "Why you little-" but his father stopped him. "Draco!" He glared and looked up at his father who had a fake grin. "Uncle?"

She nodded. "You are Lusious Malfoy correct? I am related through your cousin's to you. I would call you other, but i'm not sure how one adresses another." He nodded. "Well said, you seem a fine witch...what part of the family?" Draco sneared. "I've never seen you before, your li-" She fake yawned. "The Black's sir. My name is Susan Black, i just got here back from America. I'm sure you remember your cousin, my father? Regulus." He nodded his eyes a bity wide with something.

"Draco, we need to go. And you, should come up by the manor sometime, if you have nowhere to stay." She nodded and waited until they where out of hearing distance. "I'd rather eat snails or sleep with spiders. The git." Meanwhile he whispered to Draco to be careful and make friends with me...that a pure-blood line such of mine would be good for his.

Luna smiled. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermonie. This is Susan." She said lighting the air as i turned with a smile. Harry seemed a bit shocked. "So i guess not everyone in a family can be bad." She nodded. "I hate him, the load of them. They think just cuz we're 'pure-blood' we should be treated like royalty, and all that crap about muggle-born's...i'm sure you've heard their veiws." She shook her head.

"I been in America sense I was around 3 years old...the first time i meet them and they are being the jerks they are accustemed to anyway it's nice to meet you guys." "Same." said Harry. Hermoine spoke up. "So, your transfering to Hogwarts?" She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I should be a second year, can't wait to be sorted though." She said happily. "So, you must be..Harry Potter, and Ron Weasaly." The two boys nodded, Ron's ears turning a bit reader as he continued to blush.

She blinked up at Hermonie. "Your a muggle-born aren't you." She nodded and said with pride. "Yeah, i ?" She smiled slowly. "Because, of how Malfoy was acting." She said with a shrug. "I grew up around muggles, so I'm not like the lot of them. I just can't look at you and recognize anyone who'd be your mom or father in the old yearbooks." She smiled then at her.

Luna looked around. "We should get going before father get's impatient." "Or before the were wolves get out." she said with a bit of a laugh shaking her head. They looked at her a bit weird. "Sorry, it's one of the few things i remember of my mom saying to dad, before they died." Harry eyes lit up but then he smiled a bit sadly. "I'm sorry, i know how that is though." She nodded a bit sad. "Yea, but either way. I'm fine with it. They're dead...but i know it's only in the sense of their human bodies. There still with me...in the sun, the tree's, the wind. Love does not die. Only the bodies and the mind..." They looked at her a bit sad. "yea, that's an interesting way to think of it."

She shrugged. "i guess." She sighed looking outside. "Before the were-wolves come..." she trailed off in thought. "I-i better get going. I'll see you on the train or at school tomorrow...i should go home before Lynx get's lonely or mad. Such a sweet house-elf.." Luna smiled a bit. "You, could bring Lynx and come over to stay a night...seeing your the only one there." Hermonie blinked as did Harry and Ron. "The ONLY one there?"

Luna nodded. "Her mother and father are dead, she moved into the old black family home...and she doesn't have any gaurdians. From what Dumbledor told me, when she started showing she could do magic her muggle parents throw her out, and once the wizard who took her in learned her family tree- well, you know the unforgivable curses." The stared wide eyed at Luna and looked at susan who was standing outside stairing at the almost full moon.

She sighed coming back into the room with a slight smile. "Okay, Luna...let's get going.." She said a bit. "Okay..." She said with a smile. "Do you want to spend the night though?" She blinked. "I- yeah sure. Kreature can organize and clean things...and i'll check up on the house again before we leave...but we got to pick up Morgana and Jyeff." She nodded. "Okay."


End file.
